


Queen Bee

by Penguin205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bees, Belly Rubbing, Breeding Kink, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Oviposition, Smut, World Domination, labor, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin205/pseuds/Penguin205
Summary: A vacation planet has been raided by mutant bees. Slave 302 gets abandoned by his master to die alone. Being captured by a bee, he doesn’t know what fate to expect.
Kudos: 80





	Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story hope you like!! If you don't, it's ok.

302 wasn’t expecting his master to throw him in the direction of the bee to make more time for him to run away. As the bee captures him and flies high in the sky, 302 was screaming and shrieking for the bee to let him go to no avail. 

The bee flew with him by his legs. Glancing downward, he could see people running for their lives as mutant bees started attacking them. 302 knew his fate was sealed to death. 

He couldn't believe his master had betrayed him, he thought they had a deeper connection. He was a slave after all he had never received love. He thought what his master and he had was love. Actually, 302 had been willing to sacrifice for him, and was about to do it, when he suddenly had been pushed. He saw the frustrated look of his master as he was thrown with no regrets. The feeling of being betrayed took him over. The amount of love he had for his master was the amount of hate he had for him now.

The huge bee flew with him farther and farther from the hotel finishing in a cave. Hearing a loud inhumane squeal, 302 got frightened as he believed he would become food to whatever monster resided in the cave. The bee flew him deeper to the cave. Dropping him carefully on a piece of land.

302 immediately saw the huge bee, 3 times bigger than a mutant one. He quickly realized that it must be the queen bee of the hive. As he prepared to run, he noticed the piece of land on which he landed was surrounded by water almost like a pond. 302 couldn't swim. He was trapped. If he wasn't so frightened he could have noticed how eggs were residing inside the lake. 

”Don't be afraid”.

302 saw the giant grotesque bee. Was the bee talking to him?

”I’m not gonna hurt you're so cute after all”.

Silence befell the cave. 302 decided that the best option was to kneel before the queen and ask it to spare his life. Before he could talk the Queen interfered saying.

”You most be so scared, please give me your name little one”.

”I don't have a name, I'm just called 302”, he answered with courtesy. 

”Well you will need one after today since you will become the new queen bee of the hive”. 

Shocked 302 looked at the grotesque bee in the eyes. Him, a queen bee, impossible. 

“It’s o-okay”, he stuttered “I’m fine with 302”.

The queen started talking, ”You see, a queen bee hasn't been born in our hive for centuries now. As I get closer to my death, I get more afraid to leave my children alone. So don't be shocked, my children have chosen you because you have the perfect genes to sustain our eggs. You'll become the new queen of the hive. Think about it, you'll become the first human to ever control a hive of such power. As the hive grows bigger and bigger you'll be able to overthrow kingdoms and other planets”. 

A slave will never have that amount of power, 302 knew that. He thought of how he was sold as a child, how he never got to meet his parents. Thought of his master who he had loved and respected until he betrayed him. Thought of how human society saw him as an ant he could be abused and raped at any moment. He was more than willing to become the new queen bee. 

The bee could feel the change of emotion in the boy, feeling glad over the outcome. 

”So my boy, what's your answer?” The bee asked knowing the answer.

”I accept, I'll become the new queen”. 

”I'm so glad you accepted, as this has been your faith from the beginning”. 

The queen approached 302 quickly, stinging him in his heart with a big force leaving the boy on the floor with a huge amount of pain. The last thing 302 saw was the grotesque bee decaying by his side.

”Thank you, I know you'll become a powerful queen”. 

**** 

The first thing 302 felt was the amount of power he had gained, he felt that he wasn’t anymore weak and defenseless. Looking around he saw the body of the deceased queen bee. He gave a quick thank you towards its direction. It was thanks to the latest queen that he could have a new life.

His first order toward his ”new children” was to bury the deceased queen bee for it to rest in peace. 

302 instinctively knew what to do, he had to breed and make the hive bigger and more powerful. The latest queen already overtook the vacation planet where most nobles come to relax. It was his job to take more and more space for his children to grow. He had specific planets in which he would gladly attack, mostly noble birth planets. But first, he was going to make the hive larger to attack these planets.

He started to breed with the male bees.

The first bee he mated with was an energetic one, who started to fly around when he knew he was chosen to be the first to touch their new queen. He acted like a loyal puppy which 302 liked. 

Thankfully the breeding wasn't painful, rather, 302 felt immense pleasure. A pleasure, not even his ex-Master could ever give him. The energetic bee radiated an emotion of happiness, as he was glad he was making his queen satisfied.  
Both creatures came simultaneously. As they bred, 302 felt how his stomach grew bigger and rounder. When the energetic bee stopped pushing the eggs inside him; his stomach looked like it had reached 9-month pregnancy with quintuplets inside. He couldn’t stand at all, needing the help of the bee to sit up. Touching his enlarged stomach he felt more than 100 eggs inside him, the size of a ping pong ball.

He rubbed his stomach with delight and showed it off to the energetic bee, to which he responded by moving all over the zone quickly as if lightning had hit him. In the end, the energetic bee calmed down and started cuddling his head at the massive stomach of 302.

The latest queen had given him the power to reproduce quickly, so it hadn’t been long after he bred when he knew the eggs were ready to leave. They pushed inside his stomach, lining up to get out. He had never felt such joy. 

302 got closer to the pond with the help of the energetic bee. Once inside it, with his lower half inside and his upper half outside the pond, he started to push. The first one to come out had made his hole little bigger, pushing each inch of the egg out making his tiny penis bulge from the pleasure. When he finished laying all eggs his hole threw a slimy liquid meaning he had finished laying all the eggs. 

The eggs will take days to grow, they will go bigger and bigger. When they reach maturity a labor bee will come and get them out of the pond filling them with larvae. When the bee gets out of the larvae it will be an adult bee ready to labor with the other bees.

As for now the sudden events caused 302 to feel weak and vulnerable due to exhaustion. Laying the eggs had been painful but bearable, he didn't care if it had hurt, after all, he decided his children came first over him. He will do anything to see them multiply and become more. He'll protect them as their new queen. 

The energetic bee pulled him out of the water and flew him to his new home. He saw his new home was a huge nest made out of blankets probably from the hotel on the vacation planet, with precaution he was laid on the nest to rest. He fell asleep almost instantly, tiredness washing him away, with the protection of the energetic bee. In which he cuddles to make his queen happy. 

That night 302 dreamt of a future, a future where his children were cheerfully massacring nobles of other planets, corrupt nobles just like his ex-master.  
Those planets full of those rich aristocrats will soon become the hive of him and his children. Where he will breed and reproduce more mutated bees for them to attack more planets.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... It's the end bye. (Hides forever under the bed).


End file.
